


Dancing Kings

by literallyintentional



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer!iwaizumi, M/M, Wow that's a crap title, dancer!oikawa, forward slash dancing with the stars or whatever it's called in your country, oh yes this is a strictly come dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyintentional/pseuds/literallyintentional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa left Japan 5 years ago to pursue their professional dancing career. Now, living in a cosy flat in West London, they get an offer they can't refuse.<br/>Aka that Strictly Come Dancing professionals au no one asked for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Kings

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a strictly au, I might turn it into a full on fic instead of just a one shot if you guys enjoy it? Please tell me what you think!!! <33

Arising to saccharine light pouring through the window, a light brown head of hair nestled on the cleft of his shoulder, the sun's rays delicately highlighting his boyfriends features. Yeah, that's Iwaizumi's favourite way to wake up. He'd stay there all day if he could. Well, at least until the pull to make pancakes became too strong, ripping him from the iron grip Oikawa has on his hip. Unfortunately, it's Monday, and Monday's from the end of summer to mid winter mean one thing and one thing only: training. Training means no pancakes and no late morning cuddles in bed. Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders why he let Oikawa talk him into becoming a professional on Strictly Come Dancing. He was perfectly fine doing shows on the West End or touring. The pull of the limelight was too strong for Oikawa, it seems. And the pull of Oikawa is always too strong for Iwaizumi.  
He glances over to their alarm clock, the angry red flashing contrasting starkly with the light streaming through the curtains. 04:27. Great. 3 minutes until the infernal beeps give him a headache. He contemplates reaching over to unplug the bane of his existence, yet quickly rejects it for an extra few minutes with a sleeping angel in his arms.  
Obviously, Oikawa is only ever heavenly when asleep. The second his eyes open, he becomes the literal devil reincarnate. Or something like that. Hell would probably freeze over before Oikawa woke up in a good mood. Fortuitously, Iwaizumi's used to it. And knows he's much easier to deal with if awoken smoothly.  
He unfurls the sleeping body from his carefully and places feather light kisses along his jaw.  
"Tooru," Iwaizumi murmurs as he gets closer to his ear, "Tooru, rise and shine."  
Oikawa whined in the back of his throat. Ah, there he is. The childish little shit he knows and loves.  
"Iwa-chaaaaan." He complains, stretching one arm above his head and another around Iwaizumi's neck, "I don't wannaaaa."  
"But you gottaaaa." Iwaizumi imitated Oikawa's infantile whimper, "We need to get to the studio."  
"Ugh." Oikawa opened his eyes wide and stared up at his boyfriend, "Whose stupid idea was it to join this stupid show anyway?"  
"I mean, yours?" Iwaizumi stared right back down at him.  
"Oh, whatever." Oikawa muttered, "Five more minutes, yeah?"  
He battered his eyelashes and smiled sweetly and honestly, how could Iwaizumi say no to that?

He lies back and stares at the ceiling. A mysterious stain is still there from before they moved in. It's kinda red and Iwaizumi has absolutely no idea what it could be. When they first checked out the apartment, Oikawa joked that it could be blood and they were in the ex-home of a serial killer. Even that wasn't enough to sway them away from the house, though. The views from the ceiling to floor windows overlooked central London, a glorious sight even on rainy days, which are a lot more common here than back in Japan.  
He sneaks a glance at his already sleeping boyfriend, how on earth that boy gets asleep so fast will always be a mystery to him, and a small smile creeps onto his face as he remembers the conversation they had prior to seriously talking about moving to Europe.

"I saw two slugs mating today." Oikawa had stated nonchalantly when entering the living room of their old apartment in Tokyo.  
"Amazing."  
"Mm, yeah. Wanna move to England?"  
"Alright."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"I said okay?"  
"But you're meant to be freaking out!"  
"You're not very good at hiding estate agency catalogues, Oikawa."  
Oikawa thusly pouted for the rest of the day until Iwaizumi promised they could redo the conversation and he'd act all surprised and pull him in his arms and kiss him like in the movies and it'd be all dramatic and romantic and violin music would play. Or something like that. The details are a bit blurred by the champagne.

Five more minutes turned into ten more minutes which turned into them rushing at the speed of light to get dressed and ready to leave to catch the last train before the morning rush. Iwaizumi hates busy trains. He hates the way people squish against him and he's too broad to fit properly and it gets all hot and sweaty and sometimes girls flirt with him and he has to let them down and then Oikawa makes some catty remark about the girls hair and then he's in the middle of a cat fight on an overcrowded train and everyone's looking at him like its his fault. To put it simply, they're just too much of a hassle. Near empty trains are eons better. He can stretch out, drink coffee without spilling it on someone's expensive suit, let Oikawa snuggle up to him on the seat and get a few extra minutes of sleep. All in all, Iwaizumi would rather get up an hour and half earlier than necessary for the simple pleasure of an empty train.

Obviously one of the downfalls of early trains is getting to ones destination over an hour before anyone else. Iwaizumi will never understand how it can be this cold in October. If they were back in their country of birth, even at 5am they'd be able to prance about in t shirts, but as it is, Iwaizumi's shivering his butt off with a jumper on and a pink blush high up his cheeks. He can even see his own breath for Christ's sake.  
"You cold?" Oikawa asks in his sing song voice that would probably be grating this early on a morning if he hadn't been subjected to it every single day since primary school, "Someone should've brought a jacket~"  
"Well maybe, someone should shut up before I stuff someone's gloves down someone's throat."  
Oikawa raised an eyebrow in amusement, clearly enjoying himself. Iwaizumi will never understand how Oikawa copes with the cold so well, seeing as how much of a pissbaby he is the rest of the time. Unlike normal people, it just seems to perk him up and make him even more annoying.  
"Wow, Iwa-chan." Oikawa bit his lip to keep back a grin, failing completely, "You're even grumpier than usual this morning."  
Iwaizumi just grunted in response, trying his hardest to keep all body heat he has left from escaping.  
"Maybe a kiss would make Iwa-chan less of a meanie~"  
Iwaizumi's head shot up at that, causing Oikawa to hold back a snort that he tried to ignore. A kiss did sound pretty good, especially with Oikawa looking all cute with his gloved hands stuffed into his pockets, a beanie covering his ears and a bright pink wooly scarf that he stole off his sister wrapped around his neck multiple times, complimenting the pink blush caressing his nose and cheeks.  
Iwaizumi looked around briefly to make sure no one was coming then quickly moved to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Oikawa held him there by his sides when he tried to pull back, smiling against his lips. Iwaizumi would never admit to anyone that when Oikawa kisses him he feels all light and metly, like he could just float away and nothing really matters. Even after 8 years of kissing he hasn't gotten used to it. He hopes he never does.  
Being this close to Human Furnace Oikawa Tooru has warmed him up enough to pull back and watch their breaths intertwine. He laughs under his breath at Oikawa's face, his eyes are all wide and his grin's all toothy and he just knows for a fact Oikawa feels the same way he does about kisses.  
"You're not getting away that easily." Oikawa mutters and pulls him back into a kiss, curling his hands around the back of his neck and leaning his head to stop their noses from bumping together.  
Iwaizumi would willingly stay there for the rest of the day but somewhere at the back of his mind is a clock ticking and he knows people will arrive soon and he'd rather not be caught kissing the competition. So much to both his and Oikawa's dismay, he pulls away and picks up his training bag from the pavement.  
"Sorry, love." Iwaizumi can't help but give one last peck to Oikawa's cheek, "But you don't wanna get caught red handed, do you?" He looks proudly at his mouth, "Or red lipped, I guess."  
Oikawa touches his gloved hand to his mouth, pouting, "Such a brute, Iwa-chan. What would the children think?"  
"We don't have children, Idiotkawa."  
"We could always adopt one."  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit, "Oh my god! Don't just say things like that! Are you trying to kill me?!"  
"You dying would be very detrimental to me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said seriously, "Who would I torment on a daily basis if you weren't here? I need someone to let out my psychotic tendencies on."  
"Don't I know it." Iwaizumi muttered.  
"Maybe in a few years, though. You're great with kids."  
It was Oikawa's turn to sputter, "Don't turn my own words against me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @sparklydaisychain we can all die in iwaoi hell together


End file.
